


The Dean-and-Sam Winchester Show (Hogwarts)

by WizardForever99



Series: Supernatural Harry Potter Au [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural, Superpotter
Genre: Gen, this fanfiction is dead and is in hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardForever99/pseuds/WizardForever99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Dean-And-Sam Winchester Show"<br/>"Dean, it's The Dean-and-Sam Winchester Show"<br/>"How the fuck can you hear a capitalization?"<br/>"Extra emphasis"<br/>"Wow Sammy"<br/>"Sam."<br/>"Pft. I'm older"<br/>"The birth certificates don't seem to think so, Dean-o"<br/>"Whatever loser"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It’s Chapter One, Dumbass (“Dean!”) Whatever, Sam.

It was a normal Sunday, a perfectly ordinary Sunday, until an owl flew straight into Dean's face. Granted, it was soft and fluffy, but still. Dean scowled, and pried it off his face, glaring at Sam, who was laughing his ass off.  
Dean then grinned, and joined in, realizing the situation was pretty fucking funny.  
Sam giggled one last time (though Dean knew Sam would never admit it), and then his jaw dropped open. "There's a letter!" It would have been outright comical how quick the transition was, except for the fact that Dean did the same thing. Sam continued, pure giddiness seeping into his tone, "I think it's yours!" Dean blinked, as he could've sworn there was a small hint of jealousy lying in there. But then it hit him. (Not literally, he just got smacked by an owl)  
"Holy fuck!" Dean exclaimed, and scrambled to get the letter, ending up on the floor. He almost ripped it open before reminding himself this was his fucking Hogwarts acceptance letter, holy fuck this was happening, and though it killed him to do so, he opened it slowly (which was practically fucking painful, and oh god, the blood was pounding in his ears). Oh my god, Dad's going to be proud of me, a small voice whispered in his head.  
Dean began to read aloud, "Dear... Sam Winchester?" He stared for a moment, before handing it over to Sam. "This is yours," he choked out. Dean tried to not feel too much, and just be proud of Sam.  
Oh my god, I'm a muggle, he thought to himself in horror.  
Sam immediately squealed (he'd never admit that either), and jumped around in the air.  
Dean pushed away all feelings of 'I'm nothing' and 'I'm useless, I knew it, I fucking knew it' and the oh-so-obvious 'Dad'll never be proud of me'. And he could hear his dad saying, 'What would Mary think?'  
He leaned back, and watched his (totally) younger sibling jump around in happiness.  
Despite Mary dying when the two were four, Sam didn't remember her, but Dean did. He can already see her standing in front of him, comforting him, though he knew he didn't deserve it, and it hurt so he pushed it away and pushed it all away until all he could feel was pride and happiness. It took quite awhile.  
"Dad!" Sam squealed, "Dad!! Daddd!!"  
John grumpily walked down the stairs, as he'd been asleep, and grunted out, eyes closed wearily, "What, Sammy?"  
Sam jumped around, apparently too speechless.  
Dean said, perfectly placated, "He got his letter." Satisfied that no emotion leaked into his voice, he took his leave, and headed to his room, being the fucking filthy Muggle that he was. It was a small victory, but he would take what he got. He could hear a faint, "I'm so proud, Sammy!" and a "I know!" and then a loud, but slightly quieter, "What about Dean?"  
Dean ran into his room, feeling miserable. He was a muggle, wasn’t he? John always expressed a thinly veiled distaste and disdain for common folk and now Dean was one of them.  
He heard footsteps coming up the staircase, and called out a, “I’m fine, Sammy!” before curling up on his bed.  
“Hey, buddy.”  
Dean’s heart stopped. ‘Oh my god, he’s going to hatemeanddisownmeohmygod,’ all his thoughts blurring into one.  
“Please don’t disown me,” he said pitifully, hating that it sounded pathetic, but couldn’t draw himself to care.  
“I won’t, I wouldn't dare,” the usually gruff tone softened. “Buddy, look at me,” it was a command, and Dean wouldn’t disobey his father so he sat up, and looked up at his dad wretchedly.   
“I’m sorry,” Dean tried again.  
John looked almost... guilty? That couldn’t be right. John murmured something about how he should have listened to Mary.  
“Dad?” he asked frightfully.  
John put a reassuring hand on Dean’s shoulder, a serious expression on his face, before looking away, “I still... You’re still my son...”  
Dean’s mouth made an o, and he tackled his dad, “I love you too,” he whispered quietly.  
Sam, passing by, suddenly jumped on top of the two.  
“Sam!” John bellowed good-naturedly, laughing with his sons.  
“I love you both,” Dean said, hardly audible, but it was still there, and he knew, without a doubt, they had heard.  
And he swore he heard Sam say the same thing at the same volume.  
-  
A few weeks passed, and though that day had passed on a nice note, the rest had Dean miserable, John drinking away his worries, and Sam worried.  
Sam glared at his Hogwarts acceptance letter as he held it with disgust. He didn’t want to be a wizard if Dean wasn’t. “This is stupid,” he declared. He paced around his and Dean’s bedroom, Dean sitting on Sam’s bed.  
Dean glanced at him droopily, and Sam hated how Dean looked so unhappy, “I guess.”  
“Hey, let’s go visit Mary’s house,” Sam supplied.  
Dean’s lips turned downwards, “You mean Mom,” he said irritably.  
Sam rolled his eyes, “Yeah, whatever.” He couldn’t remember Mary but Dean did. He wondered what she was like. “Come on.”  
Dean nodded, and stood up.   
The two went into the living room, and Sam wrote a small note saying, ‘Hey Dad, Dean and I are visiting         Mary’s house. We’ll be back. I’ll look out for Dean. Love, Sam.’  
Dean smirked, although it was sort of hollow to Sam, and held out Sam’s jacket. Sam put it on, and Dean did the same with his own jacket. The two headed out.  
“Mary’s house is a couple blocks away.” Dean gave him a look again, but Sam didn’t care.  
Maybe Dean would feel better after visiting the place? It was a bit far-fetched, but Sam just wanted Dean to be happy, and maybe the house would bring back memories of Mary?  
Whatever. It was worth a try.  
Dean closed his eyes, gulping audibly when they arrived at Mary’s house, or their previous house. It was burned down, and was mostly charcoal black, though small slivers of dulled colors peeked out every once in a while.   
It should’ve been, at least.  
Right now, it was fucking owl-covered.  
Holy shit.  
Sam distantly placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Dean?”  
Dean jolted slightly, and turned to face Sam. “Yeah?”  
Sam stared in wonder, “Your letter. Or letters, I guess.”  
Dean whipped around, and saw there was owls all over. He laughed in glee, “They sent it to my home, not my residence!"  
Sam guessed that made some sense... “Oh my god, you got your letter!” Sam screamed happily.  
Dean and Sam ran into the house.   
A tawny owl with golden eyes dropped a letter at Dean’s feet, before taking off. The rest of the owls followed suit, and then took off.  
“Holy shit, Sammy!” Dean grinned euphorically, and carefully dug out the tawny owl’s letter, which had been flipped upside down unlike the others. Painstakingly, he opened it gently, and read, “Dear... Dean Winchester!”  
He whopped and hollered and laughed and Sam did so too, feeling a large pride swelling up in his chest.  
Dean and Sam were going to be fucking wizards. 


	2. Wands and Pets ("Put some spunk in it, Sammy!") Shut up or I will make you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam stop by Diagon Alley to get their wands and their pets (as their other supplies were purchased earlier that summer-before the slight debacle with Dean and the stupid-ass fucking letter [Dean's words]).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so have you noticed that Dean's sections are longer than Sam's? I don't know either.  
> I'm sorry D:  
> Oh well, I'll try my best next chapter ;)

John gazes at both Sam and Dean intensely, an emotion ablaze in his eyes. Not detachment or disappointment, but maybe, if Dean squinted... Pride? Love?  
Fuck it, he never was good at this emotion shit.  
Who the hell knows what his father is thinking?  
Probably Mom, Dean thinks before being able to stop himself.  
"- ands," John's voice jolts Dean out of his thought train, process, whatever it was, and Dean tunes back in, hoping he hasn't missed something, "Then you can pick out your familiar."  
"Uh, one each, right, Dad?" Sam says dubiously, and John, only startled for a slight moment, nods.  
"Yeah." John jerks his head and begins striding over to Ollivander's.  
Sam and Dean both scurry to keep up.  
"What pet are you getting?" Sam asks quietly just as Dean whispers, "Uh, 'ands is wands, right?"  
Sam blinks at him owlishly, "What?."  
Then Dean replays the last ten seconds, and shrugs, "Probably an owl or something."  
"Or something..." Sam drawls out, eyes narrowed. "You're acting-"  
Luckily, John turns around, and smiles gruffly, "C'mon. Time to get your wands."  
Sam shoots Dean a look as if to say, 'This isn't over.'  
Dean huffs, and quickly follows after their father.  
Immediately, Dean is hit with a feeling of nostalgia. Laughter rings out- all kinds of laughter, really, deep-throated, light, twinkling, all blending in together and- Dean swallows hard.  
Sam casts an odd look at him, but Dean's fucks are all flying away.  
The three make it to the counter, and an old man with bushy white hair (kinda like Einstein, really), and a strange wise look in his eyes. Well, that's what happens when you get old, Dean supposed.  
The man peers at them blankly for a slight moment (and Dean swears the odd man is analyzing him) and recognition bursts into his eyes. "Ah, the Winchesters."  
John nods at him, and says, "Ollivander," in response. Okay, so the Einstein look-alike was named Ollivander. Cool.  
"Would either of you like to go first?"  
Sam opens his mouth, and then shuts it.  
Dean looks irritatedly at him, before rolling his eyes, and elbowing Sam. "He'd like to," he states vacantly.  
Sam smiles sheepishly, and nods. "Yeah."  
Dean blends into the background, smiling distantly as Sam has many... incidents. Finally, Sam gets a wand that makes a cloud of dark smoke swirl around him. It was kind of foreboding, actually.  
Mr. Ollivander bites his lip, before nodding all too quickly, "That works. Chestnut wood with a dragon heartstring core, 13" and unyielding flexibility."  
Sam beams happily but Dean feels as if Mr. Ollivander's words were a warning.  
Dean can tell that his father feels the same.  
Mr. Ollivander turns his eyes on Dean, and a small smile lifts up his thin lips. "Dean," he says as if relishing the name.  
"That's me, dud-Sorry. Uh, sir." His 'sir' sounds fake, and he can almost see the look his father gives him. Dean shrugs, and tries to flash a charming smile. It's not genuine though, and it fades quickly.  
Mr. Ollivander nods, looking lost in concentration for a moment. Then he snaps out of it, and hands Dean a wand.  
Oddly, enough, it fits perfectly in his hand, and he stares at the intricate design on the wand, mesmerized, and waves it around. A flurry of snow erupts from the tip, and Dean feels a surge of pure magic run through his veins.  
Mr. Ollivander's amused chuckling brings him out of the moment. "Spruce wood with a dragon heartstring core, 12 ½" and quite bendy flexibility." He winks, "Like your mother."  
Dean's eyes almost bug out, "Really? Tell me. Please," he whispers the last word, so his father doesn't have to witness his desperation and quite frankly, vulnerability. (It sucks, but he doesn't have Sammy's puppy eyes).  
Mr. Ollivander hesitates for a moment before giving in, "She was a Ravenclaw. Mary was a lot like you too." He then gives him a sympathetic look.  
Dean feels numb and elated at the same time. He wants to hope but doesn't want to get hurt (ahahhah, hope hurts like a bitch amirite). So Dean settles for smiling, at the shopkeeper, genuinely.  
Mr. Ollivander quirks his lips, before wishing the Winchesters luck. (And he swears he hears, 'you'll need it').  
Sam and John thank him, and the latter stares at him before he chokes out a, "Yeah..."  
"Thank you, sir."  
This time, he means it.  
-  
Dean's been acting distant since they left Ollivander's (even more than earlier today), and Sam feels the awful plague of worry.  
"Dean, what kind of animal are you getting?"  
After a pause, Dean glances at him, eyebrows raised, "Me?"  
Sam rolls his eyes, knowing if Dean was acting normal, Sam would be able to make a witty remark but he couldn't since his concern for his twin is growing stronger. He only tiredly says, "Yeah."  
Dean nods slowly. "Oh. Uh, maybe a cat or something."  
Sam incredulously stares, worry only slightly forgotten, "A cat?" He knows his voice sounds a bit critical, but a cat? It was just so... not Dean.  
Dean smiles softly, "Yeah." He looks lost in memories.  
Sam idly wonders what kind of memories. Dean whispers something inaudible (something about murry? marry? mary? eh).  
They head inside the emporium, and Sam's ears are assaulted with loud, click-clacking chatter. He wants to tell them to shut the fuck up but he can't.  
Immediately, a scrawny hawk with bright emerald eyes peers at him, almost wearily, his (her?) coat a sandy blonde. As if expecting Sam's eyes to slide ride over him (her?), like he (she?) isn't worth it. But they are.  
Woah what.  
Where'd that come from?  
If he does get the hawk, he decides to call it Lucania. He feels like he's heard it in one of those history books he read about wizardry.  
Sam turns to face Dean, but he finds Dean has wandered over to a cat with golden blonde fur and clear blue eyes. He's staring at it (he? she?) pretty intensely, and Sam turns around again, feeling like he only has one chance. He scoops up Lucania's cage and heads to the store front. John looks at him, eyebrows raised, "You're getting her?"  
"Him," Sam corrected. "His name is Lucania."  
John nods after a long pause. He glances at Dean, before asking, "He's getting a cat?"  
Sam grins. "I guess so."  
Dean quickly gets the cat in (her? his?) cage and gets to John and Sam.  
He coughs, his cheeks reddening at John's inquisitive stare. "Reminds me of Mom." He adds, "Her name is going to be Marianne."  
Sam smirks, and bites back a retort about 'Deanna'. He chuckles to himself, and Dean shoots him a nasty look, knowing exactly (well, more or less) what Sam is thinking.  
John accepts this easily, a small smile on his face, and the Winchesters walk out with two new additions.


	3. It’s Mostly the Train, Bitch (“Dean, shut the fuck up”) Shut your cake hole, Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam get onto the Hogwarts Express, whatever it's called, without John on the station. They (finally) meet Castiel, and Gabriel as well. On the canoe-thing across he lake, they meet Jo.

“Alright, so we just run into this wall, right?” Sam said dubiously. He glances at their carts, which hold their supplies and their pets. Marianne, Dean’s cat (and man, did he never think he’d ever say that), tilts her head at Sam, tail flicking slowly.   
Dean nods, “Right.”  
After a moment, Sam sighs, and glances at Dean reluctantly, lips twisted into a deep-set frown, “It would have been nice if Dad would’ve come,” he hesitantly says before loses the nerve.  
Dean scowls at him, “You know Dad is an Auror. He hunts down-“  
“Yeah, I know,” Sam disrupts him, looking down.  
Dean sets a hand on his shoulder for a brotherly moment, before Dean coughs loudly, face stained an embarrassed red.  
“C’mon, let’s go.”  
Sam grins and shoves his brother.   
Through the wall.  
Accidentally.   
Oops.  
“Dean?” he calls out, wondering if he killed his brother (hoping not), before heading through the wall, pushing both Dean and his carts with him.  
“Woah.” The train, as it pulls in, is gold and scarlet. There're lots of other kids with carts, but all of them have their parents. He feels a twinge of resentment at their father, but quickly extinguishes it.  
Dean smirks, now beside him, “I know, right?” Dean takes his cart, flashing Sam a small but real smile, and says a quick, “Thanks.”  
Sam nods, an affectionate smile settling on his face. “S’okay.”  
After storing their luggage in the train’s lower compartment, the two head onto the bus, carrying their pets (in their coops).   
Sam finds a nearly-empty compartment after a whole lot of sifting through full ones.  
“Hi, Sam Winchester,” he introduces himself.  
Without missing a beat, Dean proceeds, “Dean. Older brother.”  
“He’s younger.”  
“Fuck off, Sam,” he flips him the bird, and Sam smirks smugly.  
The two take a seat across from the boy, who has raven black hair that’s all neat (and is rich, Sam realizes, as he spots the dude’s pristine robes and likewise), with cold blue eyes.  
“Castiel.”   
Sam blinks. Huh. He’d figured the du-no, Castiel would be a bit of a bitch.   
Dean grins, “Nice to meet you, Cas.”  
“Cas”, or Castiel, tilts his head. “You as well, Dean.” Shifting his body slightly to face both of them, he adds, “Sam,” as an afterthought.  
Strangely, Sam doesn’t give a single shit if he’s an afterthought. Already, Dean was opening up to Cas, blabbering about something, and Cas was nodding and smiling and it was nice to see his brother happy.  
So Sam stupidly grins, and leans back into his seat, and joins the conversation.  
Soon enough, after Dean and Sam come back after changing into robes, they approach the topic of the Hogwarts houses.  
“I hope to get into Ravenclaw,” Castiel supplies helpfully.  
Sam nods thoughtfully, “Same.”  
Dean looks between them, and easily says, “Gryffindor.” As an explanation, he offers, “Our Dad was a Gryffindor.”   
Castiel does a small frown, frigid blue eyes narrowing, “I think you should stay true to yourself, Dean.”  
Sam scowls, “Dean, you’d be better in literally any other house.”  
Dean shrugs uncomfortably, “I dunno.” He glowers at Sam, and forcefully insists, “Gryffindor.”  
Sam leaves it alone because he knows his damn stubborn brother.  
But Castiel doesn’t know Dean so he jokes seriously, “You would be a Ravenclaw.”  
A Ravenclaw?  
Dean?  
Sam guffaws at this ludicrous statement.  
Since when did Dean like learning ?  
He laughs at the joke.  
-  
Dean feels his shoulders hunch, and his face burns crimson.   
He tries to laugh too, but Cas’s warm blue eyes turn grim and cold. It’s discomforting, and he fidgets.  
“I am not joking, Dean, Sam,” he tries again.  
Sam’s laughter fades.   
Feeling strangely detached, he frowns slightly, as he likes the sound of Sam’s laughter. It’s a nice sound, really.  
But then there're two pairs of eyes with two piercing stares, and he likes Sam’s hazel eyes on his side as much as he likes Cas’s turned-frigid azure orbs on his face.  
“I’m not smart,” he tells Cas.  
Cas tilts his head, “You seem like a very intelligent individual, Dean.”  
Dean looks away, nearly squirming under their intense gazes. “Well, I’m not,” he points out in a frank way. “Sorry to disappoint.”  
Cas then enunciates his next words, “You don’t have to be smart to be in Ravenclaw. You just have to be-“  
“But Dean-“  
Dean cuts Sam off before Dean can get his stupid-ass teenage over-emotional emotions wrecked. “It’s okay, Sammy.”  
For once, Sam doesn’t agree with the nickname.  
“Do you have nicknames for each other?” Castiel interrupts the silence awkwardly. “Was that a brotherly moment? I have brothers,” he babbles. “We’re not really close, though, except for my older brother, Gabriel. He can be a...” He struggled with the words.  
“Pain in the ass?” Sam asks, looking like he knew the feeling all too well.  
Dean laughs. Dean and he were twins, but sometimes they acted like older and younger brother.   
“I love Gabriel, but he’s a... pain in the... ass.”  
The three snicker, laughing quite a bit.  
“My brother Gabriel is with his other friends. He’s only a year older but... He would not leave me alone until I insisted I’d be fine.”  
Dean laughs, as it reminds him of Mother Hen Samantha (he gives a snicker at that). “Sounds like Sam.”  
Sam weakly glares.  
“Haha, you know it’s true.”  
Cas smiles. “You two have a brotherly relationship. Similar to Gabriel and I, I suppose.”  
“You said you have brothers, right? Like plural?” Sam asked, looking curious.  
Cas grimaces. “Ah, yes. I have two other older brothers. Michael is in Slytherin. Lucifer is residing in Gryffindor.”  
“Oh,” and Dean stops himself from commenting on his hopeful-house. He didn’t want the topic to come up again, after the strange debacle that had earlier occurred.  
The door slides open loudly, and a second-year cockily grins, swinging the door shut before sitting next to Cas. “Heya, Cassie.” He has a yellow-and-black tie, and Dean realizes he’s a Hufflepuff.  
Dean smirks, filing that nickname away for later.  
Cas glares, “Shut up, Gabe.”  
“Gabe” laughs good-naturedly, and then notices Dean and Sam. “Who are these two twerps?” he asks, simpering.   
“Sam Winchester,” Sam states neutrally.  
“Dean. Sam’s my brother,” Dean adds.  
“Ah. I’m Gabriel. It’s good to see that Cassie here is making some friends,” there was an undercurrent of over-protectiveness, which made Dean’s lips twist up in a genuine way.  
“Oh, we’re nearing the castle,” Cas conveniently observes.  
As the train stops, the four stand up.  
“It’s time for your sortings,” Gabriel smirks. “Face the big ole dragon.”   
Cas guffaws. “Please. Uh, not that it matters, but what’s your blood type?”  
Dean grins. “My blood type? It’s-“  
Sam cuts him off, rolling his eyes, “He was about to say his uh, muggle blood type. It’s pureblood. We don’t care, but... Whatever.”  
Gabriel nods, suddenly becoming serious, “Same.”  
Dean gestures, “Come on, Sam, Cas. Sortings, remember?”  
Gabriel laughs, and the three head out of the train. Gabriel wishes them luck, and then the three head out of the train, and pile into a canoe.  
A girl with dark eyes and blonde hair comes in after. “Hi, I’m Jo.” She grins and waves a hand at them.  
“M’Dean,” Dean proclaims loudly, shooting a large smile at her too. Strangely enough, Dean doesn’t feel the need to wink at her and give a charming smile. It’s not that she isn’t pretty-ish, it’s just...  
Weird.  
“Sam,” Sam adds.  
“Castiel,” Cas introduces himself.  
Jo nods, making a ’not-bad’ face, “Mind if I join your circle o’ friends?”  
Dean laughs, “Blunt. I like that.” He makes his own ’not-bad’ face.  
“Oh! There are these dudes you should meet!”  
“Really?” Sam asks inquisitively.  
How Sam, Dean thinks and snorts.  
“I sat with them on the way here,” she adds as an afterthought. “One’s named Ash and has a blonde mullet. The other is Kevin. He’s pretty smart, and is bilingual-he can even speak this dead language or something and understands it.”  
“That’s cool,” Dean agrees off-handedly.  
“Don’t mind him,” Sam tells Jo, who chuckles. "Our dad forced us to learn Latin."  
"No wonder you're so close! You're brothers!"  
The four continue conversing until they finally climb out of the canoe, and all discussion turns to the sorting. Dean feels dizzy, he’s elated but there’s also anxiety and feelings of inadequacy. He really wishes John were there at the train station to show him he’d be proud of Dean no matter what.  
Ha, he muses silently, before the reality hits him.  
Oh god, Dean thinks, becoming horrified, jaw dropping.   
This is going to seal my fate for the rest of my life.


	4. The Dreaded Sortings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam both get results they didn't want and are placed into houses they never even considered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets more screentime again. Poor Moose-before-he-got-tall-so-I-guess-he's-still-Sammy.

Dean twitches slightly, Sam can (no doubt) see it out of the corner of his eye, and Dean resolves himself to not get anxious.  
Who cared if this meant his dad wouldn’t be proud of him?  
Uh, Dean, he mentally smart-asses. I care.  
A whole ton of ghosts began streaming through, passing through the wall.  
Iron rings, he thought before he wondered where the hell that thought came from.  
One passed right through him, looking awfully jolly, laughing kind-heartedly. Dean felt as if his blood has turned to ice, and it took a few moments for blood to stop pounding in his ears.  
The aforementioned ghost turned back for a quick moment, and smiled largely, eyes focused on him.  
Then the happy little ghost made his gaze more general, “New students. About to be sorted, I suppose?”  
Dean could see Sam nodding, and almost snorted. Sam elbowed him, and Dean smirked.  
“Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know.”  
A woman with dark eyes and skin who was passing by, momentarily paused. “We don’t have all day, ya know.” She cast an extra-long glance at Sam and Dean before breaking eye contact.  
Wonder what that was about.  
The four enter and Jo glanced back at Dean, raising an eyebrow, “You’ve been a bit... quiet.”  
Castle nods mutely (it’s kinda hard to nod loudly, Dean silently remarks).  
Dean peers over Sam’s head and sees the Hat on a stool.  
Holy shit. It’s right there!  
“No kidding,” Dean off-handedly says.  
It’s a bit in tatters, and a bit rough around the edges, but it twinges a bit.  
The Hat takes a deep breath before bursting into an almost passive-aggressive song.  
Holy shit.  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; 

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!" 

The entire hall burst into clapping. The hat bowed four times, once to each house, and then went still.  
“Once I call your name, you get up here, alright? Emily Aadvark!”  
A trembling girl stood and walked, then sat on the seat, and the Hat once placed on her head, called out, “Hufflepuff!” almost immediately.  
Emily burst into a relieved smile and shyly walked over to the Hufflepuff table, where they congratulated her.  
And then Dean tuned out, only clapping when Sam nudged him.  
“Jo Harvelle!”  
Jo reluctantly stood up, and after flashing a small smile at Cas, Sam, and Dean, hurried over to the sorting hat.  
“Gryffindor!” it exclaimed after a long moment of hesitation.  
Then Dean sorta drifted, mind busily occupied by thoughts and ideas and hopes and dreams and all those cliches.  
After a long stream of random kids, he heard a “Castiel Novak!”  
Dean blinked, and smiled at his friend.  
Castle nodded, looking to the world like a man on a mission, and went over to the stool, and the Hat stopped, a whole five minutes passing by, before yelling, “Ravenclaw!” Dean could’ve sworn he heard a "he needs you there” from the hat.  
What the absolute fuck.  
Dean laughed with Sam, as they both heard a very distinct “That’s my Cassie!”  
Sadly, more random kids got sorted.  
Damn, why can’t Sam and I have a last name like Aalmond or something.  
His subconscious replied, because then you wouldn’t really be a Winchester.  
Fuck you.  
Half-paying attention, he heard a Kevin Tran get sorted into Ravenclaw after a near-Hatstall.  
Good for him, Dean absentmindedly thought.  
And then the moment of truth, “Dean Winchester!”  
Dean stood, tension crippling his shoulders, and went over to the hat.  
'Ah, a Winchester,' the Hat spoke in his mind.  
That’s me. Dean.  
'But you also have some Campbell.'  
No kidding.  
'Hmmm...'  
Hey, hat, could you sort me in Gryffindor? Kinda need to make my dad proud, he almost adds.  
The hat actually looked pained for a moment. 'A Hufflepuff, maybe, fiercely loyal,' the hat murmurs quietly to itself as a thought (probably not even aware Dean had heard)  
Oh, that’s usually all you need to get in, isn’t it? Dean laments, ignoring the ‘hufflepuff’ part.  
'Yes... But that was a.... an intelligent remark, was it not?'  
It was a smart-ass one. Dean almost shrugged, before stopping himself. It’d look kinda weird if he shrugged to himself.  
'It would indeed.'  
So, can you scream Gryffindor now?  
'Ah, no-can-do.'  
“RAVENCLAW!!!”  
“WHAT THE FUCK.” He mutters a quick, “Sorry.”  
The Ravenclaw table looks disgruntled, and the teachers are all staring  
Dude, you got to place me in Gryffindor. Even as he requests this silently, his heart plummets.  
All he had to do was get into Gryffindor. He couldn’t even do that.  
Pathetic, he thought.  
The Hat looks remorseful, but then repeats, more than twice as loud, “RAVENCLAWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!”  
Screw you, he thinks angrily, though he knows it won’t change his house.  
Dean stalks over to Cas, who opens his mouth, but then shuts it.  
Almost all the anger dissipates once Cas puts a hand on Dean’s shoulder.  
He looks wearily at Cas, who smiles morosely.  
“Samuel Winchester!”  
Dean can’t bring himself to look at his brother as a thought strikes him.  
Ohmygod, what if Sam’s disappointed in me? he thinks. It was a bit far-fetched, but it seemed more and more likely as he thought about it.  
He resigns to stare at the table, Cas’s gaze heavy.  
-  
The Hat looks at him oddly, before beginning to talk.  
'I think you should be in Ravenclaw for your wits, but then again, your ambition and your cunningness simply overpowers it.'  
Wait. Slow down. This is too fast.  
Sam risks a glance to Dean, only to see him staring at the table, looking miserable, with only Castiel to comfort him. He feels a strong urge to go over and make sure Dean’s alright.  
'And you’re not exactly very loyal. Hardworking, sure, but loyal, not so much. Not Hufflepuff. And not Gryffindor exactly either... Ravenclaw or Slytherin. You are very intelligent, but you are also sly and very Slytherin-esque.'  
“SLYTHERIN!!!!!” He takes off the hat, glaring for a long moment.  
Sam stumbles to his table, feeling alone. The green-and-silver students size him up, before ignoring him.  
Screw you, he thinks to the Hat.  
He takes a seat at the end of a table and wishes he was in any other house.  
After one last student, the headmaster begins to talk. “Oh. Uh, hi. Hi there. Now that the first years are all sorted,” he dryly chuckles in an awkward fashion, “I’d like for the uh, feast to start if you know what I mean. Right, sorry. Uh, dumbass, naive, freeloaders, and er, wimps. It’s an, um, tradition. Er, yeah,” he trails off gingerly.  
Suddenly, trays piled with food appear. Sam spots a plate of red rice and beans and hastily piles some on his own plate before other Slytherins carried it to the other side of the table.  
Someone slides across from his. “Hello, Sammy.” He has an asshole-ish accent, a British one, and is kind of ugly, really.  
“Don’t call me that,” Sam immediately replies, instantly regretting it when a large smirk slides on the brit.  
“I’m Crowley. So Dean over there is your brother?” he asks, sounding disinterested.  
“Yeah,” Sam mutters passive-aggressively, chewing on his red beans and rice.  
“Riled up some of the nerds, did he not?”  
“Um, I guess, yeah,” Sam says, unsure if Crowley is faking a disinterest.  
Crowley glances back at Sam and smiled in an almost evil way. “What?”  
“Nothing,” he replies.  
“I’m sure it is,” Crowley says in a vague, cryptic manner before slithering away like the Slytherin he is.  
Sam eats the rest of his meal alone, staring so hard he almost burns a hole into the table. When the desserts appear, he picks out a ruby red apple after almost picking a candy apple green one.  
The red ones are always better than the green ones, he thought off-handedly.  
When the headmaster blabbers on at the end of the ‘feast’, the prefect leads the Slytherins to the dungeon.  
It’s kind of nice, Sam guesses, for a Slytherin.  
But he’s not really a Slytherin.  
The Hat just made a mistake, right?


	5. The Next Morning ("Dramatic moose. We had breakfast bitch") shaddup jerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets Kevin, who was mentioned by Jo in a previous chapter, and befriends him.   
> The next morning, Sam goes to breakfast and gets angry at Dean, then befriending a girl named Ruby.   
> Ruby is revealed to have dark intentions to the readers, but not to little Sammy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so you know how last chapter ended with Sam going to sleep (kinda boring end but whutever), well, Dean's part takes place before Sam's part in last chap. Yeah, it's a bit skewed but oh well.  
> Also, I might've forgot where the Ravenclaw common room is (despite being a Ravenclaw *failravenclaw*), so I kinda maybe guessed.   
> Thanks for reading this! If you read it, that is.

“My name is...”  
Dean tunes the prefect out.  
“Cas, does the Hat ever make mistakes?” Dean frowned, glancing at the floor.   
Cas sighs and then shrugs, "Once in a couple decades or so."   
Dean brightens. "Really?"   
Cas fidgets. "I don't think it was meant for you to be in Gryffindor."  
Dean and Cas trudged along with the prefect, who shot them a sharp look.   
The two shut up. Dean bit back a comeback.   
An Asian kid caught up to them, "Hey, I'm Kevin Tran."  
Dean nods. “Dean Winchester.” After a moment, he adds, “Jo mentioned you.”  
“Mutual friend.”  
“I am Castiel.”   
Kevin grins, almost saying something but then the prefect shushes them.   
The three talk in hushed whispers for the rest of the journey to the tower.   
That is until they're in the tower. Kevin drifts off to talk to this other Asian girl. Dean nods at Kevin, saying he should go get her.   
"My god, this is really taking long," Dean frowns.   
Despite his slight training (his dad was a marine so what did you expect), Dean's heart was beginning to pump loudly.   
Castiel looked mostly unfazed. "It is." At Dean's inquisitive look, he clarified, "My siblings chased me."   
Dean blinks. "That's awful, man."  
Cas shrugs, but smiles genuinely. "Thank you."   
"Uh, s'fine."   
After a lot more walking, the Ravenclaws get to the entrance.   
The prefect turns around, "You'll have to solve the riddle to get in. But today's is easier than usual, and I'll solve I anyway." She puts her hand on the knob, and after it says a quick something Dean can’t make out, and she continues without missing a beat, “What is the size of a dragon but weighs nothing? A shadow." She enters the room, and all the others follow.   
"Wow," Dean comments. There are marble pillars stretching out, and comfy chairs to probably read in. There are some other minor details but no one cares right now.   
Cas and Dean go into their dormitories and claim the two beds next to each other.   
Dean picks the one closest to the door, feeling as if he belongs there.   
He wishes Sam were here.   
Kevin comes in, looking a bit hopeful.   
"What's her name?" Dean asks, recognizing the look, smirking.  
"Channing."  
Cas nods slowly.   
Dean grins, and then the topic turns to family.  
"What about your family?" Kevin asked curiously.  
"I have three brothers, and two parents."  
Dean gulps as the two look at him. "Mom's dead," he softly said. He clears his throat, reddening. "Got a dad and a twin brother so s'all good."  
Cas looks at him sympathetically.  
Dean expects some gooey crap about 'I'm so sorry' from Kevin but he received a solemn nod.  
"My dad died. I have a great mom, though."   
Dean and Kevin stare at each other before they both offer each other polite smiles that change into thankful ones as they realize they've got what the other wants.   
Cas smiles genuinely.   
Then the three begin talking about classes.  
-  
Sam takes the remaining bed, which is the second to last bed, and finds out Crowley is in his dorm and is also occupying the bed next to Sam's.   
Frowning, Sam goes to bed, ignoring the slight discomfort he feels, wanting the day to be over already.   
He's not sure what he dreamed of, but he slept better than ever.  
The next morning, Sam wakes up early and sees everyone else is still asleep. Slipping out of bed, he quietly opened his trunk and took out his robes. He put them on and sneaked out of his dorm.  
To be honest, he felt delirious for some reason.  
Because of the dream he just had.  
Sure, he couldn't remember, but he felt addicted to the feeling.  
Sam heads into the hall and sits down at the Slytherin table. After a couple of minutes, the feeling fades-leaving a hole in his heart that he didn't know was there.  
"Sam, right?" A blonde girl asks.  
"Yeah. You are?"  
"Ruby," she smirks.   
Sam spots Dean entering with Castiel, looking disheartened, like a kicked puppy.  
Sam stood up and excused himself, "I've gotta go," he said distractedly.  
Ruby scowled but moved away.  
Sam walked over to Dean. "Hey, Dean. Castiel."  
Castiel nods and offers him a polite smile.  
Dean looks up, features hopeful. "Sam?"  
Castiel clears his throat. "You can sit down, Sam. It's not forbidden." While his tone isn't accusing or biting, it makes Sam feel awful. He sits down. "Yeah."  
Dean frowns worriedly, "Sammy? You okay?"  
Sam forces himself to nod. "Yeah."  
"Don't lie to me," Dean narrows his eyes, leaning forward.  
Sam sighed. "I'm not a Slytherin," he angrily said.  
Dean smiles sympathetically. "I know, Sammy."  
Somehow, it's the smile that ticks him off. Dean doesn't know a fucking thing. He doesn't know what it's like to be a Slytherin, what it's like to be told you're evil. "You don't know anything," he hisses, seething.  
Dean's face falls. But screw him. It's stupid, how Dean gets everything Sam wants. And he isn't even fucking grateful. "You have everything I want, and you don't even care."  
Dean bites on his bottom lip. He opens his mouth and then closes it. "Uh..."   
Dumbass, Sam thinks furiously. Not even a real Ravenclaw.  
Sam stands up abruptly and heads over to the Slytherin table. He sits down, muscles tense.  
Ruby sees him, and slides over. "Hey, you alright?" Unlike Dean, she does get it. She’s a Slytherin. And a first year.  
Sam relaxes. "No," he honestly answers.  
Ruby looks over at Dean, but Sam keeps his stare on the table. "Huh, let me guess. You wanted Ravenclaw."  
Sam bristles, "I am a Ravenclaw."  
Ruby nods slowly, as if taking notes, “And he's a dumbass, right?"  
Sam nods, surprised that she got the exact word, startled into honesty.  
Ruby smiles, baring her teeth. "Don't worry," she tells him, voice honey, draping a hand over his hand on the table, "I know."  
And Sam tells her everything.   
Ruby nods, "So Dean really is a jerk?"  
Feeling slightly discomforted that she uses their banter, Sam shrugs. "He's okay, I guess," he tries to justify Dean.  
"Oh, darling, he's not. This relationship you have with him is... Toxic." Ruby smiles cynically, as if not adding an important piece of information.  
Sam ignores it and nods enthusiastically, “It is! He doesn't get it. What it's like to be me. Bet then he would be grateful, the ass."  
Ruby sneers. She looks back at Dean, and something looking akin to pity was obvious in his face.  
"It's not fair," he quickly redirects her attention.  
Ruby is his friend. Dean doesn't get to steal her.  
And then it hits him.  
Sam's always there for Dean, so let's see how badly he stumbles when Sam's gone.  
Let's see how ungrateful he'll be then.  
-  
Ruby almost feels bad for this Dean fellow, but then remembers she has a mission. She turns back to Sam and pretends that he's saying the opposite of what he is saying.  
She's still human, and has morals, but she has an objective, a mission she must complete.  
Ruby knows she can get Sam hooked on unicorn blood once she gets the chance.  
You-Know-Who would finally acknowledge her.  
Ruby thinks back to Dean and knows he'll stand in the way, the over-protective brother he was.   
This plan will take time, Ruby realizes. Gotta gain little, naive Sammy's trust first.   
And what to do with Dean? Ruby wonders.   
She’s got to get rid of him somehow.   
She notices Missouri Mosely, the teacher who called up the first years, looking at her closely, and smirks at her. Missouri Mosely narrows her eyes, but continues on her way.  
Ruby will need to look out for her too.  
Missouri Mosely may have been John Winchester’s friend, but this isn’t John Winchester.  
This is gullible Sammy Winchester.  
And that’s a whole another story.  
And Missouri doesn’t belong in it.


	6. A Nasty Brew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel meet a house elf, named Aesther, who knew Gabriel. Sam finds difficulty in his maths and potions homework, unable to focus when he feels as if someone is watching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I update this? This is such a dead fic, but when I saw half of a chapter wasting away from months ago, I guess I just said fuck it, let's do this shit. I am so sorry this fic exists. There are way better crossovers, please go read them. Also this chapter is probably shit but if I'm doing this, might as well just upload it. Also who knows if there'll be another chapter after this?  
> Also, I don't know where this plot is going, I am so sorry.

Once Dean wakes up, it’s a flurry of activity around him.

Kevin is... Studying? While hopping around to get his socks on.Wow,

Wow, guy should’ve been in Ravenclaw.

Cas is staring... at Dean? While slipping on his tie.

Okay, then!

And everybody else is flying across the room.

Nothing to say good morning like a dash of-

"Oh _shit,_ Sam!"

Dean hightails it for the bathroom, rapidly changing.

Dean is still fumbling with his tie as he steps outside, when Cas steps way too close in Dean’s personal space and fixes it.

Dean’s too busy gaping to say anything, until the two get to the dining hall. Kevin had insisted he’d be there a few minutes later, he just wanted to do a bit more studying. When Dean asked why, Kevin told him it was to make his mother proud. Dean had swallowed down his memories, and smiled politely.

“Jesus Christ, Cas! Personal bubble, please!” he blusters.

Cas tilts his head. “What ever do you mean, Dean?”

Fucking Cas.

“Whatever, Cas,” Dean mumbles, red.

Dean squints, trying to find Sam at the Slytherin table. It's a strange thought, the geeky Sam in the sly house and stupid Dean in the smart one.

Oh. Sam’s not there yet.

“Oh,” Dean says aloud, feeling dumb.

“C’mon, let’s sit,” Dean clambers into a seat, Cas sitting across from him now.

A few students are already at the tables, but Dean realizes he’s too early.

“Damn it,” he mutters under his breath.

He snatches a waffle, and passively-aggressively chews on it.

It tastes like heaven. A poor consolation for Sam's absence.  
-  
Sam is hiding.

If Dean finds Sam, then he’ll do something stupid like apologize without saying the actual words ‘I’m sorry’ and Sam will forgive him.

But he can’t. He has to ignore how shitty this idea is because he can’t come up with another one, and he’s a fucking Ravenclaw, goddamnit, he’s better than this.

Maybe he really is a no good Slytherin, Sam moaned, pained, in his head. 

John was a Gryffindor, and he hated Slytherins, hated them with a passion. They were the bane of his existence, the scum on his shoe.

Asshole father with prejudiced beliefs, Sam sullenly thought to himself, anger swirling inside him at the injustice of it before turning the anger towards Dean.

Dean didn’t even care that he got into Ravenclaw, no, his stupid hero worship mandated that he be a copy of his father. He wasn’t grateful that he didn’t get into the worst house of them all.

Sam put his tie on, detesting the colors, and wishing for the one his brother was wearing.

-

Wow, that's a whole lot of homework. A stack of (filthy) papers lay on a fancy schmancy mahogany table and Dean's sitting on the seriously comfy small-couch (whatever the small couch is called). The small couch is blue.

If only it was red, goddamn it. Dean glares at his homework, trying to make it disappear. 

Cas appears at his side at once, sliding into the small couch. 

Oh, right-wasn't it called a lovers couch or something? 

"Do you wish to go to Sam, Dean?" Cas squiggles in his chair, turning to face Dean. 

Dean blinks, and shakes his head. "Nah, Sammy always needs time to cool off." 

Cas nods after a long moment (in which he stares at Dean, which is so not cool). "Alright," he reluctantly agrees but then leans forward (way into Dean's personal space, mind you). "Would you like some help?" 

"Uh..." Dean flops open his planner (what, if he doesn't, he forgets-no big deal), and then scowls. "Definitely." 

"Alright."

After five minutes, Dean puts his arms in the air. "You know what? I surrender!" He glares at his homework. "I'm kinda hungry, too," he dejectedly adds. Cas brightens, and grins almost sneakily.

"Gabe told me about a hack he always did." Cas springs up, and practically runs out of the common room.

Dean laughs, grinning ear to ear at Cas's contagious enthusiasm, but he follows intently as Cas leads him to the door on the left side of the marble staircase. Cas opens the door, and slips in, Dean closing it behind himself.

The brightly torched corridor has many colorful paintings.

Cas goes over to a painting with fruit in a bowl. "Tickle the pear," Cas tells him, smirking like he knows something Dean doesn't know.

Dean reddens, because since when did CAS take charge? And is it weird of him that it makes his stomach feel weird? Probably. He complies, however strange the task.

The pear squirms, and fucking giggles, and turns into a green doorknob.

Dean opens it, and heads inside, Cas right behind him.

"Woah," Dean breathes.

Cas does the same, and Dean eyes the kitchen appreciatively. It's a neat mess.

It's enormous, and has a super-high ceiling (which makes Dean gulp because wow, if he fell from there, ooh boy), with lots of pots heaped towards the stone walls. There are five large tables, like the Great hall, Dean realizes. There was a large brick fireplace at the other end of the hall from the door. House elves scurry around, and one bumps into Dean. 

"Sorry!" the two squeak out at the same time.The house elf squints, before turning pale. "Sorry, sir!"

"Nah, sir's my dad. And I was being a bozo and standing still. Sorry."

The house elf nods shakily. "Thank you."

"Hey, I'm Dean."

"I'm Aesther." Aesther bit his lip, and then tries out Dean's name. "Dean."

"Hello, Aesther. I am Castiel."

Aesther's eyes widen. "Castiel? Gabriel's brother?"

Cas grins. "Yes."

Aesther smiles widely. "He talks about you a lot."

Dean's stomach's loud growl breaks through.

Aesther blinks, as if remembering something. His lips quirk upwards, amused. "Dean... Are you hungry?"

"Hell yeah!" Dean eagerly grins.

Aesther, after a bit of scurrying around, gives him a heavy basket full of food.

"Woah. Aes, that's a whole lot of food," Dean says, almost drooling.There's a large loaf of garlic bread (holy shit, how'd Aesther know he loved that?), and a container of tomato soup (mind reading!). A couple of shiny green apples (ooh) too and he was set!

"Thanks, Aes."

"No problem," Aesther nods.

Dean scowls. "I gotta get back to my homework."

Cas laughed. "Who'd think you would say that?"

Dean laughs along. "I guess it is kinda funny."

Aesther chuckles, murmuring about 'wizards are so odd', and wishes them good luck on their homework.Which only makes Cas laugh more.

Which only makes Cas laugh more.

Dammnit, Cas and his nice laugh.

The two trudge upstairs, and manage to get their homework done in an hour.  
-  
One of the few good things about Dean being gone is that Sam can actually finish his homework in record time. At least in the subjects he's good in.

His potions and math (didn't british people call it maths?) homework is still hard as hell, though. Dean was somehow incredible at math without even trying while as hard as Sam tried; math was always the most difficult.

It's confusing as hell, Sam knows Dean would laugh and say that Geek boy wasn't so geeky after all. But he also knows that Dean would help him eventfully. He pokes his math homework pitifully with his pencil, wishing he could abort this stupid plan and just make up with Dean. But he can’t, he has to prove he’s a real Ravenclaw.

Goosebumps spread on his arms, as he feels a pair of eyes burning into him.

Sam swivels his head around, but sees no one. Crowley, maybe?

But just when he finally begins to comprehend the math a teeny bit more, the burning sensation returns. It's a searing pain in his shoulder, but it starts to fade when he turns around to try and see the cause of the peculiar feeling.

It occurs once more before Sam is fed up, and decides that it's probably just some stupid student that's creeping up on him.

Sam feels a bit flattered by this, and he puffs his chest out. He is from America, and he probably is maturing earlier than everyone else. What if he's the hot transfer student? That'd be nice.

For once, instead of Dean being the revered transfer student, Sam could be the one praised and even feared.

_"Sam?" Dean would ask, looking pathetic and helpless, needing his brother badly. Dean would be lost without him, and he would follow after Sam like a kicked puppy. He would beg for forgiveness, with tears streaming down his face.  
_

_And Sam would feel not a squinch of regret, knowing Dean must repent for his awful actions, but when he finally decides that Dean's had enough, he'll pat his brother on the head, and he'll try to forgive him for his sins._

_Dean would always be especially kind to him, to the point where he would fetch Sam his breakfast in bed. But Dean would always be Dean. He'd just be a better Dean-kinder, more caring and nurturing._

_Sam would take Dean and mold him into a better person, and Dean would thank him for it._

_His eyes would be only full of undying devotion and love for Sam, and Sam would smile at the end. Because he planned it all out, and it all had went to plan._

_Dean was his._

_And only his._

Sam starts out of the thing (was it a fantasy? vision?).

What was that thing? He swallows, feeling his heart pound too loudly as it tried to hammer out of his chest.

It was confusing as hell, and since when did he want Dean back? And since when did he want to make Dean cry? Jesus fucking christ, his tears could make Sam move mountains. And since when was he such a fucking creep? Jesus. Fucking. Christ. He shuddered again!

Dean deserved to wallow in misery for longer-he kept hurting Sam again and again!

Right?

Sam frowned. His thoughts were a jumble right now, contradictory as well-he wouldn't be able to finish any of his homework now. He glanced at the clock ticking away in the common room.  
Sam had wasted two and a half hours by trying to do all of his homework. Great.

He could go to the library? That's a nice idea. And since when did Dean go to the library anyway? It should be fine.

Sam shuffled out of the Slytherin common room, and to the library.

He never noticed how quiet it was without Dean.

It felt much more peaceful, Sam lied to himself. Once he got to the library, he sat himself down at a table far in the back, setting his stuff done. Glancing around, Sam spotted the history section.

Normally, Sam would take his sweet time going there since not many people needed or liked history books but... This was different... This was... Magic.

Sam made a wild dash for the bookshelf and swiped a few of the most intriguing spines of the books. 

One's labeled Hogwarts: A History, but before Sam can feast his eyes on that one, a person taps him on his shoulder. 

Who? Sam spins around, ready to tell this person off for interrupting his reading session but gawks at the sight. 

"Dean?"

Dean shifts on his feet, frowning. "Hey, Sammy."

Sam stiffened, "Don't call me that." He snaps shut his mouth.

"Samm-Sam, I, uh, do you need anything with the um, math homework? Or maybe potions? I got the hang of them kinda quickly so- Yeah." Dean looks at Sam hopefully, almost like an excited puppy.

Sam scowled. He will always hate the fact that Dean is better than him at math. That Dean is better than him academically at something. After a long minute, Sam casually remarks, "Whatever. Fine." He turns back around into his seat quickly.

But not quickly enough to not see Dean's extremely relieved and happy expression. Dean sat down next to Sam gladly, and started to grin in an endearing way.

_NO._

Sam couldn't let Dean deceive his way out of his punishment. "Stop it, it's annoying," he tells him, and grins on the inside when Dean's face falls, and he looks miserable. The grin feels sadistic and feral and a small part of him is horrified at it.

"Sorry," Dean mumbled an apology.

The two work on the math homework, and Sam rejoices every time Dean gets cocky, so he can shut him down.

Sam's not putting Dean down-he's only opening Dean's eyes to his punishment.

He ignores the voice that says he’s being a fucking creep, a shitty brother, and acting like a different person. He’s not. Or is he? He can’t even tell. He rubs his forehead, feeling confused. 

“Sam...? Sam! SAM!” 

And suddenly he can see everything, Dean’s worried expression as he starts to shout for help as the library aide rushes over and the books all around him and a pair of piercing eyes.

And suddenly he can see nothing, and everything fades away.  
-  
A figure in a billowing white dress, and soft blonde locks fluttering in an invisible wind, smiles at the two boys. Her eyes are closed, the smile blissful.

When she opens her eyes, they're green. Helpless, a set of candy apple green eyes. Eyes that seem to widen, and her mouth opens in a silent scream of a silent 'stop!' before her eyes change color.

Yellow, a piercing yellow. A manic smile lifts the lips of the woman, and she begins to let out a series of silent cackles.

'Oh,' she mouths.

'This will be fun.'


End file.
